


Reciprocation - a one shot sequel to Katou's Birthday Present

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Katou has several special gifts for Iwaki's birthday!





	

I’ve been nervous for the last week or so. Today is my birthday, and I’ve been expecting all kinds of chaos. But Katou hasn’t done anything weird that I’ve been able to see. Moreover…he hasn’t asked me what I want, or glomped on me as is his habit, all excited about my upcoming birthday. I’m beginning to think that he might have forgotten it. But that can’t be right. While Katou can be stupid sometimes, where things like this are concerned he has a mind like a steel trap. He remembers the date of the first time that we were together in my apartment, and the date that he moved in, and also the date that we decided to build our house together. There is no way that he would ever forget something like my birthday. Is there?

I came home from the barber shop in the early afternoon, as my black hair had been getting a tad long and shaggy. Katou tried to talk me into just letting it grow out, but I think it looks ridiculous on me. I love his hair the way it is, but being both older and less flamboyant than he is, I prefer a neat, short, easy-to-take-care-of style, over something that would be a pain to maintain. Katou’s hair gel products clutter up the sink in the bathroom so much that sometimes I have trouble finding my shaving cream in the morning. I walked into the living room, but the house seemed empty. “Katou?” I called, my heart sinking. Perhaps he really HAD forgotten my birthday?

I walked into the kitchen, trying not to feel depressed. This was just a little thing; it wasn’t like me turning a year older was anything to get that excited about. Katou’s still excited about his, but then he’s still in his twenties. As a man now in his early thirties, I can say with conviction that the excitement of getting older has worn off. I walked over to get a beer from the refrigerator, surreptitiously sniffing a little. Damn it! I’ve always hated how emotional I get sometimes. It seems like I can cry at the drop of a hat, whereas I’ve seldom seen Katou cry. But, then, I’ve seldom seen him get really angry, either. As emotionally flashy as Katou seems, underneath he’s actually very stable. Which is something that I’ve always needed, for he grounds me when I start to become upset or emotionally off-balance. 

I reached up to wipe at the betraying moisture in my eyes with one hand. 'Stupid!' I chided myself silently. 'Don’t let this get to you. So he forgot this one thing. No need to get so upset about it. Calm down, so that when Katou does get home he won’t find you turning into a waterworks.' With these thoughts to buck me up, I decided to go take a hot bath and try to calm myself down. But as I started across the living room toward the hallway that led to the first floor bathroom, the front door came crashing open' and Katou darted through the door looking like a blonde whirlwind. “Iwaki-san!” he sang out when he saw me. “Wow, has this been a great day!”

“Oh?” I tried to keep my voice even and nonchalant.

He grinned and nodded. “Yeah! I got the part in that historical drama, the one I’ve been angling to get for months! Isn’t that wonderful!”

“Yes it is'” I replied, sincerely happy for him. This part would really put Katou on the map as a legitimate actor.

He danced across the floor of the living room to hug me close. “Let’s go out to dinner to celebrate!” he crowed.

I really didn’t want to. But I also didn’t want to spoil his incandescent mood. This news was most likely what had made him forget my birthday, for which I could forgive him. I sighed a little, but conjured up a small smile for him as well. “I’ll just go and change my clothes,” I said to him.

He beamed. “Cool! Wear something nice, because I intend to take you to a fancy restaurant. This definitely deserves spending some money on it!”

I went upstairs to put on a nice suit. I looked at myself in the mirror over the dresser in the bedroom, and saw that my gray eyes were still a little sad. I shook my head at myself once again. It was just foolish to continue to feel bad about Katou forgetting my birthday, especially now that I knew why. I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t mope about this anymore, and went back downstairs to where Katou was waiting for me on the couch. 

He sprang up from it when I appeared, and leered at me appreciatively. “You look great, Iwaki-san,” he purred, nearly slinking over the floor to give me a kiss. I returned it enthusiastically, as his hands slid down my back.

“We should go,” I said rather breathlessly as he finally pulled away.

“I suppose you’re right,” he conceded. “If I let myself get distracted now, we’ll NEVER make it out of the house!” He put his hand on my arm with a grin, and we left the house together.

 

Katou had indeed picked out an expensive restaurant. It was a four star Italian place that had been getting good reviews in the newspapers lately. “I made reservations a month ago,” he told me as we got out of his car and started inside. “I figured that I could just cancel them if I didn’t get the part, and you need to make them pretty far in advance to get into this place.”

The restaurant was crowded. Katou spoke to the hostess, murmuring so quietly that I didn’t hear what he said. I was too busy looking around at the ambiance anyway, for the walls were done in deep oak paneling and dark red paint. The round tables had gleaming white tablecloths on them, with a single candlestick in the center. No Chianti bottles or checked tablecloths for this expensive restaurant. “Come on, Iwaki-san,” Katou called. He and the hostess were waiting for me to come with them. I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks as I stepped over to them, and we followed the pretty hostess as she glided between the tables towards a slightly smaller one half-shaded by ferns.

Katou gallantly pulled out my chair for me, which earned him a black look. I didn’t like it when I perceived that he was treating me like a woman. But I sat down in it anyway. If I didn’t, Katou would simply make a scene and embarrass me. It was then that I became aware that I wasn’t the only one sitting at the table. I was heartily surprised to see our friend Nagisa Sawa and his lover Yukihito Sawa sitting on the side shaded by the ferns. No wonder I hadn’t seen them at first. “Sawa-san!” I exclaimed in surprise as the author smiled dazzlingly at me and his lover gave me a small, shy smile also. “What are you doing here?”

Sawa titled his head a bit. “Why, Yukihito and I are here to help you celebrate your birthday, Iwaki-san,” he replied merrily.

My mouth was hanging open. I heard a chuckle, and looked over at Katou as he draped himself into the chair next to me with languid grace. “Did you really think that I had forgotten, Iwaki-san?” he murmured with a wink at me. “As if I could EVER forget the day that the most important thing in my life was born on.”

His words made me turn into a pile of mush right there at the table. I heard Sawa making “Awww,” noises over how romantic Katou’s words and gesture were, but for once I didn’t care. Nor did I care that there were tears rising in my eyes again.

“Katou,” I said, and his golden eyes gleamed as he leaned forward to capture the hand that wore the silver promise ring and the ‘wedding’ ring he’d given me when we moved into our new house together. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. “Happy Birthday, Iwaki-san,” he said softly.

I was close to breaking down entirely right there, and disgracing myself by sobbing in public. I fought to try to blink back the happy tears, as Katou patted my hand comfortingly. “Sorry about that, but I just couldn’t help wanting to surprise you,” he said.

“S-so…you didn’t get the part?” I asked.

He grinned. “Actually, I did. So this is a double celebration. But your birthday’s the most important one, and it’s the real reason I got reservations for this restaurant for today.”

“Oh,” I gave up trying to stifle them entirely, and instead used my napkin to wipe at the tears. I felt almost giddy with delight and relief. Katou not only hadn’t forgotten, he’d been planning this for almost a month! I gave him one of the rare smiles that always made him so happy. This time was no exception. His golden eyes brightened even more, and he looked like he’d have liked to have just dragged me back home for a far more intimate birthday celebration. And so he might have, if we hadn’t been going to have dinner with our friends. 

I had veal parmesan, Katou ordered fried calamari, Nagisa opted for shrimp scampi, and Yukihito dined on Chicken Marsala. The conversation was light, and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I even managed to make the shy, quiet Yukihito laugh once, which was a big deal. He’s so cute, especially when he laughs. Nagisa patted his shoulder, and looked just as happy about it as Katou had over my smile. After a dessert of crème brulee, Nagisa reached under the table and produced a small wrapped gift. I protested that he shouldn’t have, but the author only smiled widely. “Of course I should have. It’s your birthday, Iwaki-san. Go ahead and open it – Yukihito and I picked it out for you together.”

I thanked them both before carefully removing the wrapping paper. Inside, I found a white jeweler’s box. Opening it, I discovered a pair of silver cufflinks engraved with my initials. Both Katou and I exclaimed over them, though I did protest about the cost. They looked quite expensive. Nagisa waved this away. “It’s not as if I can’t afford it,” he replied blithely. “As long as you like them, Iwaki-san, that’s the only thing that matters.”

“Yes, I do,” I said, thanking both him and Yukihito as I exchanged the cufflinks I was already wearing for the new pair.

We were lingering over glasses of wine when I felt the need to go to the bathroom. I excused myself from the table and went into the plushly carpeted and wallpapered bathroom. I had just finished up at one of the urinals when I felt a pair of arms close over me from behind. I gasped, more in shock than anything else, and I sighed in relief when Katou’s voice spoke in my ear. For a moment I’d thought that a complete stranger had come up behind me and grabbed me…

“Iwaki-san,” Katou said softly into my ear. I shivered at the feel of his breath, as he ran his hands down my torso towards my groin. “Do you remember that special ‘present’ that you gave me on my birthday? In the bathroom at the studio?”

I fought back a groan. “Yess. But Katou, we can’t do anything here….” I waved around at the very public bathroom we were standing in.

“Oh, no?” there was a certain amount of malicious humor in his voice. “Come on, Iwaki-san. I want to return the favor.” 

I protested half-heartedly as he drew me over to one of the bathroom stalls and pushed me inside. He joined me in the small space, locking the door behind us. “And now, Iwaki-san,” he said throatily, I’m going to give you what’s coming to you.”

I had begun to pant a bit. I knew that I should protest more vigorously, point out that our friends would be waiting for us, but the look in his golden eyes had mesmerized me. There was a definite smirk on his face. “Unfortunately we can’t take our clothes off, Iwaki-san. But I’ve always wanted to do this to you when you were fully-clothed. It’s been a fantasy of mine for awhile.” He practically licked his lips as he pushed me down on the toilet seat and knelt down in front of me.

I could only look helplessly at the top of his golden head as he leaned forward. I hadn’t been able to zip my pants up before he’d latched onto me, and he blew hot breath over the erection burgeoning under my briefs, making me groan softly and lift my hips a little. He gave a ghost of a laugh as he put out his tongue and ran it over the bulge under the fabric. “Don’t be too loud, Iwaki-san,” he chided me as I moaned. “Someone might hear you.”

I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds that I couldn’t help but make as he used his long fingers to draw the briefs down enough to free me from the confining fabric. He chuckled as he bent his golden head and lapped at the leaking tip, making me see stars. Gods, he was good at this! I nearly whimpered as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive glans of my penis, then slid his mouth down to take in as much as he could. His hands gripped the cloth of my trousers to holds my thighs still as he sucked hard at the length he had in his hot, moist mouth. But one of them moved upwards to rummage around in my briefs until he found my testicles and began to roll them in time with his bobbing head. Oh! I tried not to scream, although it wasn’t easy. Katou adores how loud I am during sex, and his golden eyes looked up at my face through his lashes as he used his tongue to stroke the length of my cock as he continued to move his mouth over it. 

He was palming my balls in a way that was making my hips lunge off the toilet lid desperately. At the same time, he fluttered the tip of his tongue over the head of my erection, and then slid down to that spot just under the head that always drives me wild…I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening already, as Katou’s talented mouth drove me towards orgasm. I nearly bit my own hand as he began to suck on me once more. My other hand buried itself in his golden locks, holding him in place as I rose towards my climax. I cried out his name behind my hand as I came into his mouth, bucking my hips upwards to drive more of myself into his throat. I felt him swallow, and I shuddered a little as I went limp in the aftermath. 

Katou lifted his head, a devilish smile on his lips. “Happy Birthday, Iwaki-san,” he rasped, smiling up at my red, rather sweaty face. He carefully put me back into my underwear and zipped up my trousers, since I was incapable of doing much of anything at the moment.

He stood up and unlocked the stall door. I was horribly embarrassed when I emerged on rather shaky legs and saw another customer standing at one of the urinals. His eyes were rather wide as he saw two men emerge from one stall, one of them flushed and a bit mussed. He blushed and hurriedly finished his business, then bolted out the door. I clapped a hand over my eyes as Katou laughed beside me. “You’re too cute when you blush like that, Iwaki-san,” he said brightly. I lowered my hand to give him a deadly glance. He only grinned unrepentantly.

I went over to one of the sinks to wash my hands and bathe my red face, trying to cool my skin down. Katou also went over to a sink to wash his own hands and flick a hand through his hair to make sure that it still looked good. Trust him to preen after giving me a blow job in a public bathroom. That was Katou for you – the man had absolutely no sense of shame whatsoever. 

We finally went back to the table, and Nagisa’s sharp eyes flicked from my face to Katou’s. A grin spread over his red lips, and I wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. My only consolation was that Yukihito obviously didn’t know what was going on. I don’t think I could have stood it if he had. Katou was no help at all, merely giving the writer an insouciant wink as he sat back down in his chair.

I was glad when we parted in the parking lot of the restaurant, despite the fact that I’d generally had a good time. I was still too mortified to know that our friend had guessed what had gone on in the bathroom. I know the writer has a dirty mind, just like Katou, but it was still really embarrassing. Katou laughed on our way home. “You are just too cute, Iwaki-san,” he said.

I gave him a cold glance. “I’m glad YOU think it’s funny,” I said stiffly.

He reached out and patted my knee. “I’m sorry that you’re upset, Iwaki-san. But you have to admit that you liked your present, didn’t you?”

I said nothing, but the truth was that I had really enjoyed it. It was only afterwards that had been the problem. I sighed, deciding to just let it go and enjoy the rest of my birthday. Katou read me accurately, as usual, and his lips quirked. But he was at least smart enough not to laugh outright at me. 

 

Once we got home, I walked into the house in a much better mood than I had walked out of it in. I went upstairs to change out of my suit into something more comfortable, and when I came downstairs I heard Katou moving around in the kitchen. When I went in there I was surprised to see a small cake and some ice cream sitting on the table, along with several gifts. “You didn’t have to do this,” I said to Katou.

He grinned at me from where he was leaning back against the counter. “Of course I did. You know what a sweet tooth I have, Iwaki-san.”

I shook my head at him, but accepted a piece of cake and some ice cream. There was only a single candle on the cake, and I lifted a brow at him questioningly as he used his lighter to light it. “I couldn’t have fit all of those candles onto this small cake, Iwaki-san,” he pointed out slyly. I glared at him, but he merely pointed to the candle and said: “Blow it out and make a wish.”

I reluctantly did so, feeling rather foolish. “I won’t ask what you wished for, Iwaki-san, or else it won’t come true,” Katou said. I rolled my eyes as I ate a forkful of the cake. It was quite good.

After we’d eaten the cake(or I ate about a fourth of the small piece I had, and Katou scarfed a huge piece down to the last crumb)I opened my gifts. The first one was a lovely, deep-blue wool sweater, which pleased me a great deal. I was prone to feel the cold, and this would definitely help to keep me warm. “Do you like it, Iwaki-san?” Katou asked.

“Yes, I do,” I held it up to me, and he nodded in approval.

“I was right. That color looks great on you.”

“Thank you, Katou,” I picked up the second gift, which was smaller. I opened it to find a gold embossed leather address book and a gold pen to go along with it. I was further pleased by this gift, since it showed just how much Katou understood me. I liked nice things, and I also liked to be organized. This gift pleased both of those traits. “It’s lovely,” I said, opening the address book to look at the inside. 

Katou walked up to me and closed his arms around me. I held onto the address book as he kissed me thoroughly. I was feeling a bit dazed by the time he raised his head. “Before we go and celebrate your birthday upstairs, Iwaki-san, I have one more gift to show you,” he murmured.

“What? Where?” I asked.

He grinned as he released me and turned around. I watched him in puzzlement as he began to lift his coat and shirt to expose his lower back. What was he doing? Then I saw what was on his skin, and I gasped as I stared at it. A stylized black tattoo now spread over the small of his back, a tattoo that was mostly vines, leaves and twining flowers. But in the middle of the tattoo I could read the words ‘I love Iwaki’ clearly printed in Kanji letters. 

“So what do you think?” he asked over his shoulder. “I just had it done this morning.”

I found that I was actually having trouble breathing. I couldn’t seem to tear my gaze away from the permanent statement now decorating Katou’s skin. Tears were running down my face, and I made no move to wipe them away. “Are you okay, Iwaki-san?” he asked in concern, dropping his shirt and coat as he turned to look at me.

I nodded dumbly. He came over and hugged me tight, whispering in my ear: “ I was thinking of getting ‘Katou + Iwaki forever’ , but I thought that would be kinda tacky. Look too much like a biker’s tattoo, you know?”

I wound my arms around his neck. “Oh, Katou, you are such a baka,” I choked out.

He nuzzled my ear with his nose. “Does that mean that you like it?” he repeated.

I nodded silently. “Good. Because it’s true. I love you, Iwaki-san. More than anything else in this whole world.”

My heart swelled with joy. “And I love you, Katou. More than anything,” I buried my face in his shoulder, and he petted my hair as I cried. 

After awhile, he lifted my face with his fingers and smile at me. “Come on, now, no more tears. Let’s go upstairs and I’ll let you see my new tattoo up close, okay?” I let him draw me upstairs, and as I followed him I thought that this had been the best birthday that I had ever had.


End file.
